Pops
Pops is an old Basset Hound dog that appears in The Secret Life of Pets. His back legs are paralyzed. Pops is voiced by Dana Carvey. Appearance He is an old Basset Hound, he has white fur with light and dark brown spots, he also wears a blue wheelchair for his paralyzed hind legs. Personality Pops genuinely appears to be a grumpy old Basset Hound who hardly ever seems to be happy. He genuinely rushes the pets through the city with little to no regard for them. However, he does appear to be caring, as he did help Gidget track down Max and Duke. It is possible that due to his old age, he may actually be delusional, as he viewed Chloe (or "Rhonda") as his girlfriend and he ignores all her attempts to convince him otherwise. He also seems to find Max and Gidget's romance to be disgusting. Bio Pops lives in a big apartment and his owner is often away. Thus, his apartment always has big parties held by dozens of pets. Before Buddy finds him, he is having a massage by a hamster. Buddy calls him by he doesn't hear at first, but when he calls louder, another hamster with a fan accidentally hits Pops and he falls from some cushions and Pops identifies Buddy. Buddy greets Pops and Pops replies that he has been paralyzed; Gidget asks Pops about Max, who is last heard in the sewer. Pops says he does know someone (Snowball) in the sewer but he hasn't been there for a long time. Chloe then mutters that they're wasting time and asks if Pops has seen himself because his eyes are closed. So Pops askes Myron to open his eyelid so he can take a look see at Chloe. Eventually Pops agrees to help Gidget and he evacuates all pets by Myron operating a vacuum. Pops goes to the sewer in a long route. He and the pets goes by a cherry picker, a flock of pigeon, the apartment of the man who loses Max and Duke earlier, construction tools, and lastly a big slide in a construction site. He and the pets soon finds out Snowball wants to catch Max so they escape before The Flushed Pets reach them. They continue to look for Max and finally saves him from being attacked by The Flushed Pets on Brooklyn Bridge. With the help of Tattoo who's driving a taxi, he goes home before his owner is back. Gallery Trivia * Chloe at one point of the film reminds Pops that a relationship between them is not possible because they are different species, Pops answers with "Nobody's perfect", which is the famous ending line of 1959's film Some Like It Hot. * Pops' quote, "Well well well, what do we have here!", was also previously said by the Security Guard in the mini-movie Binky Nelson Unpacified for the film ''Minions ''and in many other movies. Category:Characters Category:The Secret Life of Pets characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Elderly characters Category:Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Pets Category:Illumination Entertainment characters